Florida
. A year later in 1941, the oceans of Florida were invaded by the tiny Lavorites, aliens claiming to have come from planet Venus along with their human sized queen, Jarna. Queen Jarna entered into an alliance with the Nazis and assisted them in subversive activities in the Sate of Florida. The Lavorites were discovered by Namor's allies Betty Dean, Luther Robinson and Lynne Harris. When Namor was called into the area he thwarted the Nazi operation and forced the Lavorites to return to their home planet . However, Queen Jarna remained on Earth, and Namor then forced her to reveal the location of a secret Nazi underwater base located off the coast of Florida and destroy it . Also during this time a mobster named Fenton build a weapons manufacturing plant on an island off the coast of Florida. The weapons built there were then sold to organized crime across the country. The factory was uncovered and destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro . In 1942 the state was terrorized by Professor Torture who kidnapped family members of Florida's most wealthy families to hold for ransom, torturing them to death if the demands were not met. He was stopped by the Angel . In 1944, the Nazi agent known as the Gargoyle travelled to Florida to assassinate a visiting British diplomat, but was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky . The Sub-Mariner also returned to Florida a number of times to fight various foes, such as Ogar the Ocean in Palm Beach, Ogar sought to conquer the worlds oceans . Later the Sub-Mariner stopped the Nazi Master of Death after he murdered an entire beach full of people to test out his weapons and later stopped a gang of mobsters from stealing jewels owned by the visiting Maharajah Shalmar . The Angel returned to Florida in 1946, and exposed a plot by criminals to have the wealthy incarcerated in an insane asylum in order to swindle them out of their fortunes . Modern Age After being caught in Cape Kennedy, Gorki was interrogated on the eastern coast of Florida and he confessed that the Hulk had nothing to do with the missile redirection and that, if anything, he was a hero for saving New York City . Having freed himself from the center of the Earth, the Crusher emerged nearby a small village in Florida and attacked an outpost of one of his former masters in order to steal a boat to travel to Long Island to get revenge on Iron Man . | PointsOfInterest = ; Citrusville: Citrusville is a small suburban community located a short distance from the Man-Thing's Swamp and the Nexus of All Realities. The witch Jennifer Kale and her brother Andy live in Citrusville. The (former) sheriff of Citrusville is John Daltry. ; Man-Thing's Swamp: This is an area of swampland located in the Florida Everglades. It was once the site of the top secret military experiment Project: Gladiator. Project chemist Ted Sallis became the victim of his own research when he was forced to take his own chemical formula. The formula interacted with the local fauna, transforming Sallis into the Man-Thing. ; Tallahassee: Tallahassee is the capital of the State of Florida, USA, and the county seat of Leon County. Tallahassee became the capital of Florida in 1824. ; Topequa: Topequa is a small town very near the Florida Everglades and the town of Citrusville. The sheriff of Topequa, Wallace Corlee, was a rabid racist who took great liberties when it came to dispensing justice. He pursued a man named Mark Jackson into the nearby swamps and murdered him, only to be killed in turn by the Man-Thing. Adventure Into Fear #12 * Tallahassee (capital) * Cape Canaveral * Miami * Jacksonville * Orlando * Man-Thing's Swamp :* Everglades * Bones 'n Bailey Circus - Operates in Northern Florida * Stark Industries factory in Miami | Residents = * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Blackwing (Joseph Manfredi) * Daydreamers (Deformed on Florida) * Gorki * Jennifer Kale * Lizard * Man-Thing Davy (Earth-616) Davy was one of the millions of kids attracted by Xemnu to come to him in Cape Canaveral . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Notable Appearances * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #6 - First appearance of the Lizard. Category:States